


Abandoned

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, Levi didn't know nekos exist, Levi's POV, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, One Shot, POV First Person, Why Did I Write This?, child!mikasa, neko!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time I reach my apartment, my fingers and ears are completely frozen, beyond doubt my cheeks are reddened, too. Shakily, I fish the key out of my leather messenger bag, cursing as I try to get it into the lock but drop it instead. I kneel down to grab it. Suddenly, a quiet sound, almost like a whimper. I freeze immediately and concentrate on the noises in my surroundings. A car drives past me, windows are closed and clatter. Just as I begin to think I’m imagining things, I hear something barely audible to my left, a mewl of some sort. I grab my key and stand up again, walking towards the alley next to the house. I squint my eyes, but it’s so dark I aren’t able to see anything, so I fetch my phone out of my pocket and illuminate the ground in front of me. There are two trash cans and an open cardboard box, in which I immediately look as another whimper reaches my ear, closer now. It almost sounds like …</p>
<p>…a kitten. There’s a cat in the box.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Or: Levi comes home and finds an abandoned neko just as it started to get really cold outside.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird feeling about this one shot. Is it just me or ...? Please let me know 0.o

Levi’s PoV 

As soon as I get out of that goddamn building, I come to a stop and inhale the fresh, ice-cold air deeply. Fucking finally. One more minute at work and I’d have exploded.

I tighten the thick scarf around my neck and afterwards stuff my hands into my pockets. It’s mid-December, and fucking cold. My breath was clearly visible before it mixed with the icy air. The streets were already freezing for weeks, but thankfully I wouldn’t have to maneuver my way through the slow traffic since I don’t own a car. My work and Mikasa’s school are in walking distance, same with the convenience store, so I had no real reason to buy one and could put my money into more reasonable things, like my daughter’s college fund although she’s only eleven years old. Well, Mikasa isn’t really my own daughter, but a distant relative. Her parents died in an armed bank robbery as she was four years old, so I took her in although I wasn’t really one for kids. I thought that at least, but it turned out I’m not a horrible dad. 

I snap out of my thoughts as something cold and wet touches the tip of my nose, and as it turn out, it’s starting to snow. I look up while walking; tiny dots tint the dark sky white as more and more of it slowly appears in my field of vision. A particular harsh wind flows by and whirls the snowflakes around. Mikasa would be joyful when she’ll see it, sitting at the window and staring outside with homemade hot chocolate in her petite hands, a small smile evident on her face. Actually, she was really depressed as her parents died and she began to live with me, but after a year or so she started to adjust and showed more emotion. She still isn’t the most talkative person ever, but as long she tells me if something bothers her, I’m fine with it.

By the time I reach my apartment, my fingers and ears are completely frozen, beyond doubt my cheeks are reddened, too. Shakily, I fish the key out of my leather messenger bag, cursing as I try to get it into the lock but drop it instead. I kneel down to grab it. Suddenly, a quiet sound, almost like a whimper. I freeze immediately and concentrate on the noises in my surroundings. A car drives past me, windows are closed and clatter. Just as I begin to think I’m imagining things, I hear something barely audible to my left, a mewl of some sort. I grab my key and stand up again, walking towards the alley next to the house. I squint my eyes, but it’s so dark I aren’t able to see anything, so I fetch my phone out of my pocket and illuminate the ground in front of me. There are two trash cans and an open cardboard box, in which I immediately look as another whimper reaches my ear, closer now. It almost sounds like …

…a kitten. There’s a cat in the box, curled up in a ball and obviously freezing, although it kinda seems much too big to be a kitten. “Oh my God, who does things like this?”, I breath in dismay and without looking at it properly I scoop the poor thing first in my arms and then into my jacket, pressing it closer to me as its mewls grow in volume. It must be horribly cold, and snow had covered its short brown fur if I had seen it correctly. I check the box again, but there’s neither some kind of blanket or anything else. “Tch. Fucking humans. Discard the poor little thing like trash”, I mutter to myself angrily as I stomp back over to the door and open it at the first try with my left hand, my right one momentarily occupied with holding the cat to my chest. 

Usually I would call for Mikasa but since I don’t want to frighten the cat further I refrain from doing so, instead going directly into her own room. She looked up from her homework she is dealing with and narrows her eyebrows as she realized I’m wearing wet boots inside of the apartment.

“Is everything okay?”, she deadpans.

“Actually not, I found an abandoned and freezing cat on the street”, I explain with a sour expression. “I’m going to call Hange and ask them if they could check on it right now. Can you hold it for a second?”

Her eyes widen as I mention the cat but she nods nonetheless. After I give her the now sleeping animal and she quickly envelopes it in a blanket, I fish the phone out of my pocket and quickly call Hange.

“LEVI ACKERMAN, CALLING ME FIRST?”

_“Hey Dad-“_

“Hange, for God’s sake! It’s an emergency! I have-“

“A BODY TO HIDE?! Don’t ask, I’ll help you!”

_“Dad, look, it’s not-“_

“What the fuck, which kind of drugs are you doing?! No, I’ve found a freezing cat out in the cold. Come over to my apartment, you shit, and do your fucking job as a veterinarian!” I end the call and look over to Mikasa, who had tried to get my attention the whole time. “What is it?”, I ask with concern.

“He’s not a cat, he’s a neko!”, she exclaims. 

I cock my head in confusion. “Huh?”

“A _neko_ , Dad”, Mikasa repeats, as if I’m dumb. “It’s a mix of a human and a cat. How could you not see that?”

Okay, this is way too fucked up. Why is there suddenly a new species I don’t know anything about, but my daughter does? “Wait…how do you know it’s a _he_?”

She gives me a look that could be interpreted as “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”. I plop down on her bed while she starts to explain that nekos are _always_ male because they need no females to reproduce. A thing called mpreg or something.

“Do you learn those kind of things in school?”, I ask in disbelief. She just snorts and begins to pet the kitten, who purrs and finally awakens at her gentle movements. Now that I don’t have him stuffed in my jacket and don’t concentrate on someone else, I have a long close look at him. He barely fits in Mikasa’s little lap, his tan skin matching his long, brown hair rather nicely. His adorable cat-like ears are poking out of that mess, and his fluffy tail is held close to him. 

But what makes my heart stop is something else. He slowly opens his eyes, which are of a beautiful teal color I could stare at for hours, and blinks, taking in his surroundings. As he realizes he is indeed in a warm room, on the lap of a little girl who pets him gently, a single tear is rolling down his cheek. He looks like he thinks he’s still dreaming or something. As Mikasa wipes away the tear with her thumb, more and more moisture follows. By now, he’s sobbing like a little child, pressing himself against Mikasa who herself has tears in her eyes. “It’s okay”, she murmurs with a broken voice. “We’re here for you. Dad rescued you. We want to help. Okay?”

The little neko nods like a madman and sniffles, which I usually find disgusting but he’s so pitiable that I couldn’t help but find it adorable. I get up from Mikasa’s bed and crouch down next to him, speaking with a low voice.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, and whoever did this to you, I’m going to find out and make sure they’re gonna pay for it. I promise you that Mika and I are going to take care of you no matter what. What’s your name?”

He shrugs and avoids my gaze. I feel crushed, full of hatred for humans who abandon their nekos and pets like this just because they are too much of an asshole to properly care for them.

“Okay then”, I hummed. “How does ‘Aaron’ sound to you?”

He looks at me again with an expression I can’t quite make out, but Mikasa seems to know what he’s thinking, as if they have some sort of connection. 

“I don’t know Dad, it sounds kind of old. Hhmm…how about ‘Eren’?” She tilts her head, smiling slightly as Eren did so, too.

“Then Eren it is. Welcome home.”


End file.
